Singing A Love Song
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade overhears Tori singing a love song to Cat, but it isn't quite what it seems. ONE SHOT. Rated T. Tumblr Request.


**Singing A Love Song**

**Rated T**

**Jade overhears Tori singing a love song to Cat, but it isn't quite what it seems.**

**ONE SHOT**

**Tumblr request: Can you do a Jori whee Jade overhears Tori singing a love song about a girl and she thinks Tori wants Cat and gets really jealous and starts screaming at Tori and accidentally says she's in love with her **

Jade had just been minding her own business creeping through the halls of the school to escape her father and stepmother's arguing. She hadn't even meant to be at the school, but there she was, sneaking in through Sikowitz's constantly open classroom window. She'd tried to call Tori, but she never answered.

She silently padded across the room and eased open the door only to duck back and hide as a shadow passed over, "but what if she doesn't like it?" Tori's voice rang out.

"She'll love it, quit worrying." Andre's voice said. Jade frowned, what was Tori doing that she couldn't call her? They'd been friends for months, better friends than she ever thought they'd be, and if Jade was completely honest she had a thing for Tori. So why was she sneaking through the school well after midnight on a Saturday?

"But what if she doesn't?"

"You've just got to jump i-." his voice disappeared behind a door. Jade counted to five and then stepped out of the room, heading straight for her locker where her sketchbook was locked away. Once she got it out she sank down at the base of her locker, opening it to a blank page.

If Tori didn't want her knowing she was here than Jade wouldn't interfere. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested the book on her knees. When Tori still hadn't shown back up ten minutes later curiosity got the better of Jade. She put her sketch book back into her locker and made her way over to the door Tori went into.

The Black Box Theater.

She could hear Tori singing inside, she recognized the song as Tori's Full Moon Jam piece, she'd heard her singing it to herself while she was writing it. She'd sung the last line when Jade made it to the door.

It was a love song, a song Tori had been hinting that she was writing for someone-she wouldn't say who- and Jade had been hanging onto the delusional hope that maybe, just maybe, Tori was writing it for her.

"Tori…that was…" Cat's voice set Jade's blood on fire, _the song was for Cat? But all of those little hints, the subtle way she'd kiss my cheek, it was nothing? _Jade's eyes popped open as the door swung out from under her and she tumbled into the room, catching herself on a chair.

Cat and Tori stare at her horrified, "Jade! What are you doing here?" Tori screamed, eyes flicking back and forth between Cat and Jade horrified.

"Me? _Me?_" Jade shrieks, "what are you doing here? You told me you were at home! But I find you here singing to Cat? Singing a _love song _to _Cat?_ Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me do this? Why?" Jade's voice cracks and she hates herself for it.

"Do what?" Tori asks, looking at Cat nervously, Cat returns the look with equal confusion.

"_Let me fall in love with you!_" Jade screams. The color drains from her face and then her cheeks turn crimson and she spins on her heel and runs out as fast as her boots will let her, slipping out of Sikowitz's window and out the back gate. She's in her car and flying down the street moments later, not looking back.

When she gets home her father and stepmother have stopped screaming at each other, the house is silent, allowing her to slip upstairs into her room unnoticed where she paces back and forth across her floor. She just couldn't believe she did that.

"Stupid, stupid. Anything in the world you could have said 'let me fall in love with you' could have bit your tongue, too, but no, you just fucking blurt it out! You idiot!" she smacks herself in the forehead as she sinks down beside her bed, dropping her head against the wall as she wraps her arms around her legs.

Jade avoids Tori the next day at school the best she can, and if she can't she finds someone to drag over just so Tori _can't _bring it up. She doesn't want to think about it and she certainly doesn't want to talk about it, so she doesn't.

If she could skip going to the Full Moon Jam she would, but she's got to do a performance for half of her grade with Cat so she's there, backstage dressed and waiting, trying to avoid seeing either of the girls before she has to be on stage. She sees Cat as they get ready to go on stage.

"Which part am I singing again?" Cat asks, because they haven't rehearsed at all like they were supposed to because Jade was avoiding it.

"Joanne." Jade says in a short voice, "ready?"

"Yep."

She'd seen Rent a hundred times, she could do this with her eyes closed, without music, in front of a million people in a live production, but when she opened her eyes to face Cat she found Tori standing there and froze in place as the music started.

It stopped and she swallowed, narrowing her eyes. Tori simply lifted an eyebrow and motioned for the music to start. Angrily Jade stepped away from her and sang, Cat was standing off to the side, smirking smugly and Jade was livid, how did Cat manage to get out of this?

"Take me baby!" she was almost out of breath, "or leave me. Guess I'm leaving I'm-." but instead of letting Jade finish, Tori stepped up and pulled Jade in, kissing her roughly, one hand fisted in her shirt the other gripping her hip.

Jade broke the kiss, taking a few steps back in confusion; Tori shrugged her shoulder undoing her mic as she made her away off the stage. Jade followed her, ripping her piece from her ear, she threw it at Sinjin and stomped after Tori, everyone jumping to get out of her way.

"What the hell was that, Vega?"

"Well I figured singing to you wasn't going to work since you were probably planning on ditching after your song, so I improvised." Tori sighed and leaned against the fence behind her, arms crossed over her chest, "I don't love Cat, you idiot, she's just my friend. And she was helping me learn the piano so I could play the song."

Jade chews down on the inside of her lip until she tastes blood, "but-."

"But what Jade? What else do I have to do for you to get it?" she steps up to Jade and stares into her eyes, "I'm in love with you, Jade West, I don't know when it happened, or how, but I'm in love with you."

"Well…I was not expecting this." Jade whispers, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Well I wasn't planning this either." Tori replies, smiling nervously as she steps toward Jade, biting her own lip, "but it happened and now neither of us can back out of it. So, what do we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Right now?" Jade nods, "this." Tori closes the small space between them and kisses Jade tenderly.


End file.
